


things are just starting to fall into place

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Promises Kept, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Missing moment from 6x06: William invites Felicity around to play video games before Oliver gets home and she introduces him to ice cream for dinner





	things are just starting to fall into place

**Author's Note:**

> 'Snapshots' is a series detailing missing or AU moments from Arrow so let me know any prompts you have in the comments or at my tumblr (girlsthatwewannakiss.tumblr.com)

It’s a Wednesday and she and Curtis have been working hard all week on their company and attempting to find a way to make the biostimulants in a way that they can make them more economically viable for the masses.

“Well, what if...” Curtis starts but he is interrupted by the sound of Felicity’s phone ringing, the sound of the Doctor Who theme tune blaring out across the apartment.

“Hold that thought.” She tells him and heads to where her phone is sat on the counter, smiling at the name on the caller I.D. “Hey buddy.”

“Hi, Felicity.” Her boyfriend’s son’s voice comes through her phone and she smiles at how sweet he sounds but she can hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Is everything okay? How was school today?” She asks and Curtis grins at her, mouthing ‘look at you go, Mom’. She flips him off and turns around as William begins to talk.

“School was school I guess. Thanks for your help with the physics behind my bottle rocket. It went the furthest in the whole school.” He replies and she can tell that he’s trying not to gloat. “I got an A+ on my math homework as well.” He tells her and she grins widely, the pride rising in her.

“That’s awesome buddy, well done! I told you that you’re a math whiz.” She smirks and hears him splutter.

“I mean... I’m not... not like you... Anyway, I um... I was just wondering...” He mumbles and Felicity can tell that he’s nervous about whatever it is that he wants to ask her.

“William, you can ask me whatever you want to.” She tells him and she hears him let out a breath, getting himself in control.

“Okay, thank you. I just... it’s not that I don’t like Raisa but she’s been here all week and she keeps making me clean my room.” William moans a little and Felicity laughs, feeling the true anguish of the twelve-year-old.

“Wow, what a slave driver.” She jokes and he chuckles a little.

“I just... Oliver said you’re pretty good at video games, did you want to come and play some Injustice with me?” He finally gets it out and Felicity feels her heart swell at the fact that the boy wants to spend time with her, that he’s specifically asking her to come and be with him without Oliver there.

“I would love to.” She tells him and she hears him let out a breath.

“Okay cool. Raisa says I have to clean my room but I should be done in an hour or so.” He tells her and Felicity laughs.

“Alright, an hour sounds good buddy. I’ll be there.” She tells him and she can practically hear him smile.

“Okay, see you then. Bye Fliss!” She grins at the nickname. She’s always been Felicity, never having the kind of friends to give her a nickname but William is adamant and she kind of loves it.

“Bye Will.” She smiles and the line goes dead, the smile remaining on her face as she places her phone down on the counter.

“Okay, my ship has officially sailed and is sailing under blue skies.” Curtis squeals and Felicity rolls her eyes, turning to glare at him a little. “Oh come on! That was adorable and I only heard your side!”

“Alright, well get over it because I only have an hour before I have a video game date with the sweetest twelve-year-old I know.” She tells him and he nods, getting right back into what he was going to say.

 

* * *

 

 

They make a good amount of progress in the hour and Felicity is happy to leave it where she has when she runs upstairs to change. She tugs her hair out of her ponytail and throws on some yoga pants and a casual but still a nice top seeing as Oliver is on his way home. Her bomber jacket is hanging on the coat rack and she grabs it as she steps into a pair of ballet flats before heading down the road to Oliver and William’s apartment.

She had been rather pleasantly surprised when Oliver took her to look at the apartment he was thinking of buying just after they returned from Lian Yu but it was definitely pleasant; she wasn’t ready to have him further away than that at the time. She scoffs a little now thinking that he’s on the way back from a week in Kasnia.

Her key slides into the lock and she smiles at the sight of Raisa wiping down the surfaces.

“Miss Felicity! Mr. William told me you were coming!” She smiles at the sight of her and Felicity smiles warmly back, stepping out of her shoes and hanging up her jacket on the rack.

“Felicity!” William grins, appearing out of his room and surprising Felicity as he pulls her into a hug.

“Hey, buddy.” She grins at him and he smiles up at her.

“I’ll set up my Xbox in here.” He tells her and she nods, squeezing his shoulder as he steps away.

“Did you want me to make something for dinner before I leave?” Raisa asks her and Felicity smiles.

“It’s fine Raisa. We’ll figure something out.” She tells her and Raisa raises her eyebrow.

“Mr. Oliver has told me never to let you cook in his kitchen because he wants it to remain standing.” The elderly woman smiles and Felicity lets out a peak of laughter, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s actions.

“Oh don’t worry. Sorting something out for me never means cooking. I’m sure William can survive on takeout for one night after a week of what I’m sure have been wonderfully healthy meals from you.” She smiles sweetly and Raisa chuckles, reaching up to pat Felicity on the cheek.

“You may be the one to tell Mr. Oliver that.” She smiles and Felicity laughs again, shaking her head.

“Oh Raisa, you wound me.” She laughs and gains an affectionate smile as the woman turns to William who is kneeling by the TV, plugging in his Xbox.

“I am leaving now Mr. William.” She tells him and William is up in two seconds, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me this week Raisa.” He tells her and she smiles, ruffling his hair.

“Glad to, sweet boy. Now, you be good for Miss Felicity, yes?” She tells him and William grins, glancing over at his father’s girlfriend.

“Of course!” He smiles and Raisa does too, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll see you soon!” She tells them both and then the door closes behind her.

“Wanna play?” William asks her and Felicity chuckles, heading over to the kitchen.

“We should probably figure out something to eat first.” She tells him and William is in the kitchen like a shot, standing in front of the stove.

“I can cook, it’s totally fine. Why don’t you go sit down?” He suggests, not conspicuously at all and Felicity laughs, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not going to cook, believe me.” She tells him and William lets out a sigh of relief.

“Good, but I’m not sure what we have other than like… vegetables.” He groans and Felicity laughs, opening the freezer. Her eyes light up at the sight of something and she lets out a cry of victory, removing the two cartons of ice cream from the freezer.

“Now this… _this_ is how we do dinner at Chez Smoak.” She grins and turns around holding the two cartons. She uses her hip to bump the drawer and then the door of the freezer closed before placing the cartons down on the breakfast bar triumphantly.

“That’s ice cream. Ice cream is dessert.” William tells her, frowning a little and Felicity turns to look at him, a sarcastic look on her face.

“God, you sound just like your dad. ‘ _Felicity, you can’t eat that for dinner. Felicity, you should eat some vegetables’._ He tried to feed me kale once. Kale. The devil’s food. Ugh. No, I promise you, ice cream for dinner is the best dinner. I did it all the time growing up and I’m totally fine now. Mostly.” She grins and William laughs at her little ramble, grabbing two spoons from the drawer.

“Well, you are the adult.” He grins and turns to pull something out of the cupboard. Felicity whoops when she realizes that he’s holding chocolate sauce.

“Now we’re talking.” Felicity grins too, sliding him the carton of rocky road and William laughs, digging in with a childish glee.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, once Oliver is home and William has shown them just how far his rocket can go, Oliver and Felicity are curled up on Oliver’s bed, Felicity’s hand tracing soft patterns on his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He tells her for the millionth time tonight and Felicity smiles, kissing his shoulder softly.

“I think you might have mentioned that already.” She smirks and he chuckles, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of her curls.

“I just… coming home to see the two of you in the apartment, both so happy… it just hit me. This is what I want. You and me and William.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, cuddling close.

“Well good, because that sounds like a pretty good deal to me.” She smiles up at him and he chuckles.

“Although, we do need to talk about ice cream for dinner.” He teases and she rolls her eyes.

“Hey! I was told by both Raisa and William that I was not allowed to touch any cooking utensils in your kitchen. I could have attempted to cook something but I’m pretty sure you want your apartment to stay standing and….”

Her rambling is cut off with a squeak as Oliver quickly flips her over so that he’s hovering over her and presses their lips together, all thoughts of ice cream out of the window.


End file.
